megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jyakkufurosuto), sometimes commonly known as Jack, is the mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd. and he makes appearances in a number of Atlus games, primarily in the Megami Tensei series. Jack Frost's counterparts, also known his "brothers" are called Pyro Jack and Jack Ripper, along with many other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog, a common verbal tic shared with other variations of "Jacks", such as King Frost and Black Frost. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Devil outside Bael's Cathedral *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Jack Bros.: Protagonist *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as J. Frost *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as J. Frost *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' History England. A snow elf who brings in cold weather. Later games imply he's an abominable snowman, turned into a softer and more innocent shape in order to freeze his targets more effectively. Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Jack makes his debut as a minor devil holding an umbrella (scorched Tokyo is a hot place for a frosty devil) on the overworld map outside Bael's fun park pleasure palace profanely bequeathed Bael's Cathedral. ''Shin Megami Tensei if... After a Japanese high school has been transported to the Makai, demons roam the hallways among frightened students. The protagonist encounters one of these demons - a friendly Jack Frost. This particular Jack Frost is known as "Hee-Ho-kun" and he seems to have acquired a school uniform from somewhere. He states that he loves attending school and that all good children should use 'HeeHo' in their polite speech, and then he offers to join the protagonist's party. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne A Jack Frost known as "Hee-ho" was the owner of a Junk Shop in Shibuya. After Hee-ho made enough money to travel, he sold the shop to a fabulous male Manikin, prone to flirting with the protagonist. Hee-ho's dream was to become a big and powerful demon "like the king", so he headed to the Mantra Army Headquarters in Ikebukuro. When Hee-ho arrives at the Mantra HQ he is afraid of the demons, so he stays outside, but it's too hot there (there are pillars of fire near the entrance), so he decides to head elsewhere. Hee-ho ends up at Kabukicho Prison, presumably looking for Magatsuhi. After Mizuchi was defeated by the Hito-Shura, Hee-ho transformed into Black Frost and began calling himself "Emperor of Kabukicho", ruling over a small host of Jack Frosts. After being defeated by the Hito-Shura, Black Frost melted and left behind the Satan Magatama. In the Third Kalpa, Black Frost appeared in a room with two 'switches' after Dante was defeated. After talking to Black Frost, he joined the Hito-Shura's party without his consent, believing that he could grow stronger still by joining the one who defeated him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. ''Jack Bros. Jack Frost is the protagonist. He, along with Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper, have to make it back to the Makai world before midnight. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark / Light Version A large number of Jack Frosts (shortened to J. Frost) have formed a town called "Frostville" in the land of Dem. The Jacks have seemingly formed a hierarchy which consists of Jack Frosts at the bottom, Icy Aces serving as guards, and King Icy ruling over them. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of aiding "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike, and several Jack Frost variations are seen as well. Some variations include: Icy Lemon, Mini Icy, Icy Melon and Icy Berry. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' In the anime, Jack Frost has been controlled by the bad guys. Kai and his nakama Cool attacked Jack Frost and managed to wake him up. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as of of the "Hip Hop Brothers". The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. The other brother was Pyro Jack ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' He is a random encounter mini-game as the player progresses and an optional boss. Jack asks 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the player answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the player correctly answer all 100 questions they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly, and a set of Stats increase Data. Players will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost should all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the third layer of the Sun. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring, and Magatama ammo. Should all answers have been correctly answered, every time the party encounters Jack Frost, he may gives the player random items before running away. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jack Frost is one of the four optional Bazaar shop keepers. Jack Frost can be fused from a Elemental Erthys and a Pixie or a Harpy and a Sudama. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Jack Frosts reappear as common, recruitable demons in the first floor of Sector Bootes. A lonely Jack Frost appears in Sector Carina's basement, moping over the loss of his family. In an effort to achieve revenge, he asks the Protagonist to get him an Ice Vest to increase his power. Upon getting the item and using it, it grows and becomes a Frost Ace, unlocking the Frost Ace Special Fusion combination and granting a powerful gun to the Protagonist. Stats Persona (Enemy) Persona (Persona) ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' '' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Demi-jfrost.gif|Jack Frost from DemiKids Image:JackFrostDS.jpg|Jack Frost as he a appears in Devil Summoner Image:Hee-Hoo-Kun.PNG|Hee-Hoo-Kun from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Image:JackFrostP4.PNG|Jack Frost as he appears in Persona 4 Image:JackFrost.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Atlus promotional materials Image:HEEHO.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Devil Survivor jackfrost.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Jack Frost.PNG|Sprite of Jack Frost from Giten Megami Tensei Jack Frost.GIF|Sprite of Jack Frost from Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei II Trivia *Even though Jack Frost is the most popular and known demon in the entire series, Cerberus has been present in the series since the novels while Jack Frost was only introduced in the first Shin Megami Tensei. *Jack has an easy to miss tail. Most wouldn't tell just by looking at him. *Jack Frost is frequently given cameos in Shin Megami Tensei games and other titles produced by Atlus. Pictures of Jack Frost can frequently be seen on vending machines and posters in the game. It is also used as a mascot for Atlus. *Jack Frost will allude to his fame in various conversation lines in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. *In a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne interview, series producer Cozy Okada answered Jack Frost to be his favorite demon, while artist Kazuma Kaneko prefered Take-Minakata. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Frost Class Category:Fairy Race Category:Fiend Class Category:Yousei Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Protagonists Category:European Mythology